Vegeta's Revelation
by Angel the half Saiyan
Summary: An emotional story with Vegeta and an original character. See what goes through a warrior's mind when he is faced with death.


Author's note: Angel is a half Saiyan that is trained by Vegeta and Goku, and she is best friends with Trunks and Goten. In this story, Vegeta is facing Nase, an evil red-haired man that has killed Goku, Angel, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. They're on planet Nacia, where Nase is king. Right now he is deciding if he should do face Nase alone; if he does, it is a guaranteed death. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku's lifeless body. The surprise attack form Nase was too much for him. For all of them.   
Trunks was up against a rock with a bloody hole through his heart, obviously dead. Angel was sprawled on the ground face down, her face and clothes covered in blood. Goku had a look on his face signifying that he had died happy, which meant he died while fighting. A warrior's death. Gohan was hanging lifelessly from a tree; and Goten, he was on the ground, bloody and dirty, with his arm at a weird angle. Vegeta looked at the horrific massacre. This would be etched into his memory forever. And it was all his fault. Vegeta slammed his fist against a nearby boulder, breaking it in half. "WHY! Why did I have to let her tackle this on her own?!"  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Vegeta! Lemme do it!" Angel said looking at him. Her eyes were unusually glossy.   
"Why should I?" Vegeta said, leaning against a wall.   
"I CAN beat him! I know I can Vegeta! Please give me a chance!" Angel begged looking over at the scene where Goku was fighting Nase.   
"Fine! But if you die, I'm not going to care!" Vegeta stormed off, leaving Angel to fight.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
That was a lie. He did care. He cared now. He looked upon Angel's pale face. Her eyes were closed and blood was streaming down the side of her face, mixing with dirt. Vegeta felt one single tear roll down the side of his cheek, but quickly wiped it away. This wasn't the way a warrior was supposed to act. Pain was too much of an advantage to his enemy. "They are dead," he told himself out loud. "Being all emotional won't bring them back." He stood up, clenching his fists, fighting back tears. These were his friends, his only true friends. "He is going to pay. I will avenge you all, I promise." And Vegeta started walking toward the castle where Nase was staying with all his troops. Vegeta got to the giant iron doors and ki blasted them open.   
"Stop! Intruder!" screamed two guards running toward him, spears ready. Vegeta simply pointed his hand at the guards and blasted them through a wall. He was going to get his revenge, and nothing was going to stand in his way. Nothing.  
The doors of the throne room were blasted open by a powerful force. Nase was relaxing in his thrown.   
"Ahhh, Vegeta. I was wondering when you would come."  
"Vegeta powered up to SSJ. He pointed at Nase. He had never so much rage in him at once. "You killed them," were the three words he managed to say.  
Nase stood up looking totally confident. "Alas, I did. They did put up a fight, especially that girl. Angel, was it? She gave me a beating after seeing her friends die, but I was still too much for her. Do you want to know what she said to me right before I killed her?"  
Vegeta didn't answer. The aura around him was growing, his rage rising. AT this point he could easily kill Nase, but he wasn't going to. Oh no. Vegeta's plan was to make Nase have a nice slow, painful death. "What?" Vegeta managed to choke out.  
"She told me to remember them all when you killed me. That was absurd, of course, so you know what I did? I killed her. I used my most powerful attack, Soul Snatcher. She let out a dreadful scream, but took it. And now she is dead. Such a fool to take me on if you ask me. But she had a lot of spunk. Never gave up, not once." He smiled evilly at Vegeta. "Now her avenger has come, but will it make a difference?"  
Vegeta smirked back. "I'm going to put you through so much pain, you'll be begging me to kill you."   
"Highly doubtful. Of course you wish to face me still?"  
"Yes."  
Nase threw off his cape and put down his crown, then got into his fighting stance. "Fine, Vegeta. Let's go. Final bout."  
Vegeta got into his fighting stance, too. "Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise you, it is going to hurt."  
They flew at each other, fists and wills ready. Vegeta used his super speed to teleport behind Nase and kick him in the back, then ki blast him into the wall. Then he grabbed Nase by the scruff of the neck and started punching his face. Nase broke away and kicked Vegeta to the floor. They both sprang up, ready for more.  
After three hours, they were still at it. Nase was at his limit, but Vegeta was still powerful. Nase suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned around in time to hear "Death BEAM!" He tried to dodge it but it hit him right in the stomach. He landed, clutching his side.  
"You're dead. You're past dead. You never had a chance." Nase said, smirking.   
"Think again," Vegeta said, limping up. "FINAL FLASH!!"   
"NOOOOOOOO!" Nase screamed, throwing his hands over his face. The ki blast hit him and he disappeared, leaving only ashes behind.   
Vegeta slid down the wall, holding onto his side, his hand over the wound. He looked at his white glove, smeared with blood. It was almost black. That meant he had twenty minutes at the most. His legs began to get heavy; his eyes were drooping. "I hope Bulma knows that I love her," he whispered. He started thinking of everyone he spent his life with: his little princess, Bra. She would be all alone with no daddy. His only son, whom he truly loved, Trunks, was dead. He thought about Kakarotto's brats, Gohan and Goten. He also thought about Goten, Trunks, and Angel's friend Cat. The last thought to cross his mind was of one person, Angel.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Angel was sitting on the roof, looking up at the stars. Vegeta landed softly on the roof.   
"Hello," he said, looking down at her. "Can I join you?"  
"Sure, go ahead," she said, not moving a muscle.   
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, trying to sound like he didn't care. Angel looked straight at him.   
"You know what's wrong. I'm weak. You're right, I'm a terrible warrior. I care too much."  
"Hey," Vegeta said reassuringly, "I didn't mean that..."  
"Yes you did! I could've gotten us all killed today! Why? Because I didn't want that little boy to get hurt. I almost got you killed! I should be cold and ruthless."  
"Hey, no," Vegeta said flatly. "Caring is a major part of being a great warrior; me not caring about anyone or anything, that makes me weak."  
Angel smiled at him. "Thanks, Vegeta. You always know the right things to say. You and Goku are like fathers to me."  
"Don't tell anyone this, but," Vegeta lowered his voice to a whisper, "I am honored. You would make a... umm... nice Saiyan princess." He beamed at her as she hugged him.   
  
~* End of Flashback*~   
  
Vegeta wished he told Angel he loved her. She was like a daughter to him. He was never going to see her again, nor the rest of his friends. He knew he wasn't going to heaven. No, he was going straight to hell because of all the things he did in his past. How much he regretted them now!   
"Everyone up there, if you can hear me," Vegeta whispered, looking up to the sky, "I'm sorry. I ask your forgiveness, and I know you will be happy in heaven. I just hope you remember me." Vegeta pulled his hand away from his wound, knowing there was no use in fighting death now. It was coming for him. "I was weak, not in the body or the mind, but in the heart. That was the cause of my death. Kakarotto, you are stronger than me, in heart." Vegeta's eyes were almost closed when he saw Angel, Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks with wings and halos over their heads. They were angels. His guardian angels.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta," Goku said reassuringly, "you're going to be with us."  
"We love you Dad," Trunks said, smiling.  
Angel gave him a thumbs-up and winked. "You're the strongest, Vegeta. We're all proud. "  
Vegeta gave a weak smile and closed his eyes, finally dying in peace. 


End file.
